1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parts-mounted member for various apparatuses such as a monitor camera, a mechanical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus. This invention also relates to a method of mounting parts of various apparatuses such as a monitor camera, a mechanical apparatus, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, stores and banks use monitor cameras. A monitor camera of a fixed type covers a limited and fixed area. There is a panning mechanism for rotating a monitor camera about a vertical axis. In addition, there is a tilting mechanism for rotating a monitor camera about a horizontal axis. It is known to equip a monitor camera with both a panning mechanism and a tilting mechanism to widen the area covered thereby.
In a known compact monitor camera, a camera section, a panning mechanism, and a tilting mechanism are collected in a narrow space separate from a power supply.
Japanese patent application Toku-Hyo-Hei 9-502331 discloses a prior-art compact monitor camera. A method of making the prior-art compact monitor camera has many steps. Assembling the prior-art compact monitor camera takes a relatively long time.